The Best Idea Yet
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Mike tells Ryan that the Joe Carroll case is finally closed. Mike/Ryan fluff. One-shot.


**AN: Set post season two. (I haven't seen season three. I'll watch it soon.) Enjoy.**

Mike Weston raised his hand and knocked on the door and for a second he wondered if it might be the last time. Ryan opened it with a smile. It was a nice change from the way things used to be, back when calling on him meant that something had gone wrong.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey."

"You want a drink?" Ryan offered.

"Sure," Mike accepted, following Ryan into the apartment. Ryan grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator and handed him one. Mike grinned when he saw it was raspberry soda. Ryan didn't keep alcohol in his apartment.

"We closed the case today," Mike informed the other man. "Every loose end is officially tied up. It's over."

"I'll drink to that," Ryan said, knocking his bottle against Mike's and taking a swig. "Take a seat."

They settled down on the couch. It was kind of weird to be in Ryan's apartment without an agenda. Well that wasn't exactly true, he did have something on his mind, but it wasn't the usual blood and violence they dealt in.

Mike picked nervously at the label on his bottle. He didn't want to screw things up. Once before he'd been on the outer with Ryan and it'd been hell. He didn't want to push Ryan away but he had to give it a shot, especially now that they had no reason to keep seeing each other.

"You said something once... That we could have a life when this was over. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Just something that didn't involve infiltrating cults or getting shot at. Maybe something with weekends and bad TV."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Ryan shrugged.

Mike licked his lips. He'd wanted to tell Ryan this for a long time now but it had never felt right. There was always something more pressing to deal with. But now that everything was finalised and the case was over and done with, it couldn't ruin their working relationship. Anything else it might damage, he hoped they'd have time to repair.

"If you don't like it, just say so. We'll pretend it never happened."

"Geez Mike, what the heck have you got in mind?" Ryan joked.

"It might be better if I just show you..."

"Okay," Ryan nodded, his relaxed air slipping away as he realised how serious Mike was being. Mike reached up and rested a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Like I said," he reiterated, leaning in slowly, "if you don't..." His words trailed off as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ryan's.

It was a quick kiss, over almost before it began because Mike didn't want to push Ryan into anything he wasn't comfortable with but he had to let him to know how he felt.

He stared at Ryan who stared back, unreadable as always and inevitably it was Mike who broke the silence.

"Do you think... Maybe it could be something like that?"

Ryan took his time answering, thinking carefully before he spoke. Mike's shoulders sagged and he dropped his hand, he knew it had been a long shot...

"Mike, I don't think-"

"No, that's okay. You don't have to say anything. I get it. I never really expected it to work. I'm not what you want."

Ryan raised a brow. "You done yet? Can I finish?"

"Umm, yeah," Mike said a little sheepishly, "sure..."

"It's not that I don't care about you, because I do. More than I think you realise. But I wouldn't be good for you. You're so much better than I am. Being with me would only bring you down," Ryan explained, fixing him with an intense look.

Not this again. Mike didn't like the pedestal that Ryan put him up on, it made him feel like he wasn't allowed to be himself. Like he had to keep up this unrealistic expectation Ryan had of him. They were both human, both flawed and capable of making mistakes. He wasn't perfect and didn't expect Ryan to be either. The whole point was that they were there for each other when times got tough or one of them lost their way.

"That's crap, Ryan. Don't say no because you think you know what's best for me. I know what I want. Say no because you don't feel the same."

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Mike pouted.

"Say no for that reason," Ryan stated, determinedly looking Mike in the eye.

"Wait, are you saying..."

"You're the one Mike. Through it all you were the one I needed. The one I couldn't lose. The one whose loyalty never faltered. Don't think I don't appreciate all that but I don't know if it's enough. I can be difficult. And this? No matter how we feel... I'm not sure it's a good idea..."

Mike's face lit up with a boyish smile. Ryan had said exactly what he needed to hear. He'd learned enough in the last two years to know that 'what-if's' didn't matter. It was the here and now that was important. And right now they were both here and both wanted the same thing so to hell with the rest.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, leaving their faces only inches apart.

"Seriously, Ryan? When has that ever stopped us before?"


End file.
